Un particular castigo
by Jan di-chan
Summary: Naruto era el Hokage de Konoha, como tal, debía comportarse respetuosamente, no gritar, no ser maleducado, no golpear...¡Y un cuerno todo! Podía ser el Hokage si, pero si alguien se atrevía a tocar lo que más le importaba en la vida, ese alguien lo pagaría muy, muy caro. Sus amigos, sin duda, pensaban igual. Pero ellas, parecían no entenderlo. ¿Cómo hacerselo entender?


**¡Mi primer NARUHINA!**

**__**Disclaimer:** Naruto pertenece al fantástico Kishimoto, yo sólo tomo prestado sus personajes para crear mis propias historias. Muchas gracias, Kshimoto-san__**

* * *

><p><strong>One shot<strong>

**Un particular castigo  
><strong>

.

Naruto repiqueteaba los dedos sobre su escritorio. Estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, y delante de él tenía a las cuatro, no, a las cinco causantes de tal estado. Miró a cada una de ellas al rostro. Las cuatro chicas sentadas en el sofá miraban avergonzadas al suelo, con las manos sobre sus rodillas, y al parecer, molestas; la última, se encontraba de pie al lado del sofá, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Al parecer también muy molesta. Y eso, más le irritaba a él. ¿Qué derecho tenían a estar ellas molestas cuando eran ellas las causantes de éste alboroto? Repiqueteó con más fuerza, empezando a cansarse de tanta espera y tanto silencio. Y parecía que no era el único. Distribuidos por el despacho, Sasuke, Neji y Shikamaru con el ceño fruncido y algo más que molestos, esperaban con ganas que las cuatro mujercitas explicaran el porqué de tal acto.

Naruto se inclinó hacia delante, juntando las manos.

-¿Y bien?-se oyó a la rubia que estaba de pie, resoplar

-Ya te lo hemos explicado Naru…

-Después hablaremos contigo Tsunade. Ahora calla.-interrumpió Naruto sin apartar la mirada de cierta peli-azulada, que seguía con la cabeza gacha y las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Que me…-de la impresión y la rabia que le dio ese mando no pudo terminar la frase. Naruto le había mandado a callar? A ella? la ex-hokage de la aldea? –como te atreves a…

-Tsunade-sama, por favor-se oyó la voz fría e inexpresiva de Neji, sentado en una de las sillas del despacho.

Tsunade entrecerró la mirada al voltearse al verle. Pero éste parecía no afectarle, ya que mantenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Eso la molestó aún más. Malditos mocosos. Que había pasado con eso del respeto a los mayores.

Volteó a observar de nuevo a Naruto y resopló. De verdad, no entendía que mal había hecho. Todo lo que había hecho era única y exclusivamente para ayudar a la aldea. No entendía porque estaban tan enfadados. O tal vez sí…sí que los entendía. Miró a los cuatro muchachos ahora convertidos en todos unos hombres. Los analizó, estudiando sus rostros.

No, definitivamente, no lo entendía.

-Puedo esperar todo el día si es preciso-ataño Naruto reclinándose en su asiento y sonriendo con altivez.

-¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco Naruto?-dijo Tsunade cansada. Naruto la observó-ellas no tienen la culpa de nada. Fui yo quien las incitó a hacerlo.

-Y créeme que por eso vas a ser castigada oba-chan.

-No soy ninguna cría.-respondió ella con firmeza

-Pues no te comportes como tal.

El crujir de dedos se Tsunade resonó en el despacho y tanto Naruto como los demás se asustaron. Las cuatro chicas se abrazaron entre sí mientras que a los otros tres chicos les resbaló la gota, mirando con disimulo a otra parte. Sí, porque cuando la ex-hokage se enfadaba era muy pero que muy peligrosa. Naruto tragó saliva y tosió disimuladamente evitando mostrar su miedo.

-A lo que íbamos.-recobró la compostura y miró a las cuatro chicas que volvieron a desviar sus miradas.-¿Me lo vais a explicar o tendré que hacerlo yo?.-su enfado, rápidamente volvió.

-Tampoco…ha sido para tanto-se oyó la voz de Sakura, que cruzada de brazos miraba hacia un lado. Alguien hizo un leve "hmp"-solo…nos divertimos un poco.

-Pues vuestra "diversión" ha causado que decenas de hombres de todas las aldeas del país quieran entrar a esta aldea. Incluso de aquellas que no teníamos ni idea de que existían. ¿Decidme, como explicáis eso?

-Oh, debe ser porque…-intentó explicar Ino, no sin antes recibir un buen golpe-¡auch!

-Calla Ino-susurró Ten ten golpeándola en el brazo, molesta

-¿Por qué me pegas Tenten?-se frotó el brazo, frunciendo el ceño-Naruto quiere saber porque hay tantos hombres fuera. Yo solo quie…-le pegó de nuevo-¡deja de pegarme!

-Solo cállate, problemática.

-¿Problemática? –Repitió incrédula-mira, estoy cansada que siempre me digan que soy problemática. Ya tengo suficiente con que Shikamaru-le señaló- me lo repita cada día con que ahora vengas tú y me lo digas también.

El nombrado alzó la ceja.

-¿Si bien que te lo dice es por algo no?-y le sacó la lengua.

-No me busques Tenten- susurró entre dientes Ino golpeándola en el pecho con el dedo-pues ten cuidado porque yo no soy de las que cuenta hasta tres para relajarse.

-¡Uuhh! Que miedo.- Tenten le encaró y sonrió- ¿y qué me vas a hacer?

-Chicas basta ya.-pidió Tsunade

-Algo de lo que nunca podrás olvidar.-le retó Ino acercando su rostro al de ella mientras sonreía.

-Tenten, Ino dejadlo ya-habló con firmeza Sakura-no es momento de pelear.

-Ha empezado ella.-dijeron a la vez Ino y Tenten-No me repitas-dijeron las dos de nuevo. Luego se miraron con fiereza.

-Estáis suspendidas.-intervino la voz de Naruto

-¿¡Qué?!-exclamaron las cuatro, que le miraron al acto.

-Naruto …-no se atrevió a seguir Hinata

-Que estáis suspendidas de misiones hasta que yo lo diga- las cuatro quedaron boquiabiertas, incluso Tsunade, que ahora se había sentado en el brazo del sofá.

-P-pero Naruto…

-Y no hay más que hablar.

- Naruto no puedes….

-Puedo y lo haré.-interrumpió sonriendo de lado con un brillo de malicia en su mirada.

-No es justo-se oyó la tímida voz de Hinata, que sonrojada miró a Naruto-eso no es justo Naruto.

-¿Que no es justo?-Naruto se alzó -¿sabes lo que no es justo?-rodeó la mesa- El que tenga que soportar ver como trabajas en ese restaurante día a día con un modelito diferente mientras millones de hombres te comen con la mirada. _Eso_ no es justo.-se apoyó en el escritorio y la miró fijamente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Pero si esta súper-mona-agregó Ino levantándose del sofá y sentándose al lado de Hinata apartando en ello a Sakura, que la miró con fiereza. Ino apoyó las manos sobre los hombros de Hinata-no te dejes intimidar Hinata. Estas realmente sexy con esos trajes y cuantos más hombres tengas detrás de ti, mucho mejor. No dejes que sus celos te prohíban vestir lo que tú quieras.

Hinata medió asintió, sonrojada y bastante nerviosa.

-Siguiendo sus consejos acabaras mal-comentó Sakura mirando con disimulo sus uñas. Ino se volteó a mirarla.

-A que te refieres con eso…frentona-Sakura dejó de mirarse las uñas y se detuvo unos instantes, intentando tranquilizarse, porque que la llamara de esa forma la enfurecía, y mucho.

-Digo que cada vez que aconsejas a alguien las cosas para esa persona empeoran. Tus consejos no traen nada más que desgracias…cerda-sonrió al notar el aumento de chakra de su amiga-enemiga.

-Chicas no empiecen de nuevo.-dijo Tenten cansada de siempre lo mismo.

-Oh! Y si mis consejos no son buenos, ¿por qué los sigues?

-¡No los sigo!-exclamó ella

Y los chicos rodaron los ojos. Siempre las mismas peleas.

-¿A no? Entonces a que se debe que tengas la mitad de los hombres tras tus pies-la pelirosa se sonrojó.

-L-los tengo porque yo solita me he apañado para que me siguieran. No he necesitado ninguno de tus malísimos consejos para lograrlo.

-¿¡Malísimos!?-Ino se alzó molesta y Sakura la imitó.

-Sí. Malísimos. Tus consejos solo traen problemas. Problemática.

_Oh oh!_

Hinata se alzó a detener a Ino y Tenten hizo lo mismo con Sakura, pero antes que ellas hicieran algo, Naruto se interpuso entre ellas.

-Ya tendréis tiempo de pelear, ahora respondedme. A qué se debe este…nuevo look?-las chicas se miraron de arriba a abajo y sonrieron con nervios. Cada una de ella llevaba puesto un mono de piloto ajustado pero con la parte de delante abierta hasta bajo el ombligo donde claramente se podía apreciar parte de sus pechos y un par de botas con altura. Cada una notó la mirada penetrante de su pareja en la nuca. Tragaron saliva pero negadas a asustarse, respondieron.

-¿Esto? Aah, pues…es un traje de piloto -respondió con una sonrisa Ino mirándose-son cómodos.

-La verdad es que sí. Aunque son algo calurosos.-dijo Sakura abanicándose con la mano

-y muy ajustados-dijo Tenten examinándose el cuerpo.

-Pero les quedan genial-respondió Tsunade sonriendo de oreja a oreja-Gracias a ellas he obtenido una gran suma de dinero-metió la mano en su pecho y sacó un fajo de billetes verdes y relucientes, sus ojos brillaron al ver tanto papel importante-, claro que, irán derechitos las ayudas de la aldea, por supuesto.

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

-Pero si dijo que serían para nuestras vacaciones de….-pero Tsunade la tapó la boca Tenten.

-¿Vacaciones? ¿Qué vacaciones? ah! por cierto Naruto. La mitad de esto es tuyo.-separó unos cuantos billetes y se los dio en mano-si no hubiera sido por Hinata, no hubiéramos conseguido más de lo previsto

-¡Tsunade!-exclamó sonrojada Hinata. Naruto sorprendido dirigió la mirada a ella al instante.

-E-eso no es cierto Tsunade. Todas hemos aportado mucho.

-¡Mouu! Eres un encanto Hinata-exclamó Tenten tirándosele encima y abrazándola- hay que reconocer que obtuvo más miradas que nosotras.-dijo mirando a sus amigas

-Es normal. Hinata va a ser la futura mujer del hokage.-respondió Sakura sonriendo-eso atrae mucho.

-Y no os olvidéis su cuerpo. Tiene un cuerpo de infarto.-comentó Ino. Luego miró a Naruto y sonrió con malicia.-sabes Hina, debiste aceptar la proposición de ese chico.

-¡Ino!

-¿Qué proposición?-preguntó Naruto. Su voz sonó grave.

-Oh! Nada importante. Un chico, muy guapo y bastante fuerte por cierto, le propuso retratarla desnuda.

-¡Ino!-exclamó Hinata sonrojada-No…

-Así que…retratarla-repitió Naruto con lentitud.

-Ino. Cierra la boca-le murmuró Sakura

-¿Por qué? Esto se pone divertido.-susurró a Sakura y miró de nuevo a Naruto y sonrió-y no únicamente esa proposición no, también llegaron algunas de matrimonio, también….-empezó a pasear alrededor de Naruto-oh! También creo que le hicieron fotos,_muchas_ fotos…-dijo marcando la palabra; y siguió contándose cosas que ni por asomo le habían pasado a Hinata, aunque algunas de las que nombraba, si le habían pasado.

-I-Ino-chan e-eso no es así….yo no…

_¿Qué se propone esta chiquilla?_ Se preguntó Tsunade..

-Tu novia es muy problemática Shikamaru-susurró Neji al lado del nombrado, que no hacía más que negar con la cabeza.

-Lo sé…-murmuró éste

-El idiota va a explotar.-murmuró a su lado Sasuke mirando a Naruto. Sonrió. Hacía mucho que no lo veía explotar.

Eso sería divertido.

Neji suspiró al notar como su compañero sonreía con malicia. Sabía lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro.

-Y también…

-¡Ino!- Sakura le tapó la boca con la mano-N-no digas más tonterías-la empujó detrás suyo y sonrió a Naruto -Naruto, no le hagas caso. Ya sabes lo cuentista que es Ino. A Hinata no le pasó todo eso. Solo la miraban, digo…ni siquiera la miraron!-se apresuró a corregir al ver como Naruto ocultaba sus ojos bajo su flequillo y notaba como su chakra crecía-sabían que era tu mujer. No le creas. NI si quiera se le acercaron-

-Pero y ésta que está diciendo-susurró molesta Ino a Tenten

-es más te prometo que ni siquiera intentaron besarla digo…no!-se tapó la boca al acto. Mierda! mierda! Mierda! Miró a Hinata. Ésta negaba con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-Y luego soy yo la cuentista.-murmuró Ino tras ella. A lo que Sakura oyó.

-Si te hubieras callado yo no hubiera dicho nada!-se giró Sakura molesta

-Ahora es culpa mía? Yo no tengo la lengua tan larga como tú, frentona.

-Oh! ¿De veras?-echó un vistazo rápido a Shikamaru y sonrió.-entonces porque parecías que disfrutabas besando a ese chico?

-Q-qu…-quedó sorprendida y echó una mirada rápida a Shikamaru- Y-yo no he besado a nadie!-gritó sonrojada-no inventes cosas!

-¿A no?-sonrió de lado y se cruzó de brazos.- Porque a mí me pareció ver que estabas bien desesperada por hacerlo-Ino entrecerró la mirada. Mientras Shikamaru no apartaba la vista de la rubia.

-tú…-siseó molesta- y TU qué demonios hacías coqueteando con ese chico, no, me corrijo, con ese par de bombones venidos del sur?

Sakura se sonrojó.

-N-no estaba coqueteando…-corrigió ella, mirando a un lado

-Ya.-Ino se acercó más a ella y cruzada de brazos, le sonrió con malicia.- ¿ Y por qué el más alto te besó en la mejilla y te agarró por la cintura?

Sakura movió los labios, intentado decir algo, pero nada salió de ellos, de lo avergonzada y nerviosa que estaba.

-N-no! deja de decir esas cosas estúpida cerda!- y se lazó sobre ella, no sin antes meterse Tenten por el medio.

-Chicas ya basta!-gritó Tenten mirando a ambas -están teniendo una discusión absurda! Miren la que han…

-¡Calla!-dijeron a la vez

-Habló la de la discusión absurda cuando ella ni siquiera podía quitarse a los moscardones que tenía alrededor.-comentó Ino sonriendo de lado, aunque aún molesta.

-P-pero que…-se sonrojó al completo-eso no es…

-Que eran...unos cinco aproximadamente no?-se preguntó Sakura haciéndose la pensativa.

-¡No es cierto!-exclamó ella sonrojada, alarmándose.

Tsunade notó como los chakras del despachó se elevaban de manera increíble y como la discusión se acaloraba. Pensó que lo mejor sería largarse de ahí cuanto antes. Cuanto antes se fuera, menos culpa le echaría a ella por organizar un evento en que las chicas más guapas y sexys de Konoha posaban y luchaban con trajes atractivos y chorros de agua.

-Silencio-pidió Naruto sin gritar. Todos callaron al acto y Tsunade detuvo su paso.

¡Mierda! Estaba a tan solo abrir el pomo e irse.

-Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru- y en tan solo uno segundos el despacho quedó vacío. Ya que en el momento en que Naruto nombró a sus amigos, estos agarraron a sus respectivas parejas y desaparecieron en una nube de polvo. Naruto alzó la vista hacía Tsunade, que notó la penetrante mirada de ojos azules de Naruto en su nuca.

-Hablaremos después Tsunade-sama-mal iba. Cuando Naruto la llamaba de esa forma tan correcta, es que estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Tsunade, sin voltearse asintió y salió del despacho tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Hinata respiró profundo cuando se quedó a solas con él. Ahora le tocaba a ella recibir su merecido. Si es que…porque demonios tenía siempre que aceptar hacer las locuras de Tsunade. Era una blanda, una estúpida blanda que no sabía decir que no..

-Hinata- llamó. Hinata dio un respingo y volteó lentamente a Naruto. Cuando ella le miró a los ojos, supo claramente que estaba bien enfadado. En sus ojos había mezcla de rojo y azul. Ella se mordió el labio, preocupada.

-N-Naruto…n-no todo lo que ha contado Ino es cierto. Si es cierto que acepté hacer esto, pero no pensaba que llegaría tan lejos con…

-No pensaste que al llevar esa ropa captarías la mitad de la mirada de los hombres de la aldea.-continuó él

-No…la verdad, no pensé que se iba a poner tan así…yo solo…-pero se calló y agachó la mirada avergonzada-solo quería divertirme un poco.

-Pues tu diversión te va a costar días de suspensión….-Hinata se hundió más entre sus hombros.-y de sexo cada noche.

-¿eh?-Agrandó sus ojos aún más y se sonrojó furiosamente

Naruto sonrió de lado y pasó un brazo por su cintura apegándola contra su cuerpo.

-Vas a tener que complacerme en todo, si quieres que levante la suspensión.-bajó sus labios hasta el cuello de ella y deposito un cálido beso. Notó como ella sonreía.

-Me está chantajeando Uzumaki-sama?- ella levanto los brazos y los enredo en el cuello de Naruto.

-No. Esto es un castigo.-y con una sonrisa Naruto bajó a sus labios y la besó de forma larga e intensa.

**=FIN=**

* * *

><p><em>Y así temina el one shot! jaja ( aunk despues de esto, os confieso que Naruto buscó a cada uno de los hombres que se acercaron a Hinata, la miraron o le propusieron matrimonio, todos ellos desaparecieron misteriosamente)<em>

_espero que para ser el primero, os haya gustado._

_¡Comenten!_

_Bye bye_

_Jan di-chan_


End file.
